creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Global Oversight Committee (ARC)
The International Treaty Organization Parliamentary Assembly, '''and its space extension referred to as the '''Global Oversight Committee '''(GOC) '''is a multi-national, multi-world venture meant to aid in humanity's expansion throughout the solar system, the galaxy and the universe beyond. INTO was founded following the last major armed conflict on the planet known as the Arctic War of 2018. The GOC formed in response to the Belt Wars. The GOC has no formal military branch but typically contracts EDS with matters involving interplanetary importance. United Nations (UN) International Treaty Organization (INTO) Earth military is divided amongst nations, GOC peacekeepers used; all nations are prohibited from using weapons in space. Canada & the Russian Alliance are the most influential nations of the 22nd century. Successor of the United Nations, known as the “Global Oversight Committee” (GOC), it boasts an international Army and a parliamentary assembly in Vienna. Earth of the 22nd century is experiencing a new golden age fueled by deep ocean and off-world colonization. The Earth is slowly recovering from decades-long ecological damage inflicted centuries before, which have caused increased violent storms, sea level rise, greening of the arctic zones and desertification of nearly 2/3 of the planet. Global Oversight Committee (GOC) The few space wars that have been fought off Earth, have involved advisors being ordered into the GOC’s primary space defense/offense force the EDS. Solar System colonies are broken up into four region: Inner Colonies (Mercury, Venus, Earth, Moon), Mid Colonies (Mars, Asteroid Belt), Outer colonies (all four gas giants), The Frontier (Kuiper Belt, Oort cloud, interstellar colonies) Some term abbreviate the Solar System, as "Sol Sys." * MERCURY-(3 months to, 10 months round) * VENUS-(2months to, 8 months round) * EARTH- 10, billion. (Home-world of the Humanity) Moon: Luna (Distances from Earth) * MARS- (1 months to, 6 months round) Moons: Phobos, Deimos * MAIN BELT (4 months to, 1 year round) Worlds: Ceres, Vesta, Pallas, Hygiea, Eros. * JUPITER- (11 months to, 26 months round) Moons: Io, Europa, Ganymede, Callisto * SATURN- (15 months to, 34 months round) Moons: Titan, Enceladus, Iapetus, Rhea. 22nd century Earth Additional information * Real-time messages are impossible outside Earth-Moon system. * 1. UNITED NORTH AMERICA, “NORTHAMS.” NORTH AMERICAN $. MEXICO CITY (CAPITAL). MEXICO ACQUIRES THE BANANA REPUBLICS EXTENDING DOWN TO PANAMA. CANADA, UNITED STATES (50 STATES), MEXICO, GUATEMALA, BELIZE, EL SALVADOR, HONDURAS, NICARAGUA, COSTA RICA, PANAMA. ELECTS A PRESIDENT. - NOTABLE CITIES: TORONTO, MONTREAL, VANCOUVER, OTTAWA, CALGARY, EDMONTON, QUEBEC, WINNIPEG, HALIFAX, SASKATOON. 2. CARIBBEAN PROTECTORATE. UNDER NAC CONTROL. ELECTS A PRIME MINISTER. SANTO DOMINGO, DOMINICAN REPUBLIC. (CAPITAL). 3. GREENLAND (WESTERN ISLAND – MOST POPULOUS). GODTHAB (CAPITAL). ELECTS A PRESIDENT. 4. REPUBLIC OF SOUTH AMERICAN NATIONS. QUITO, ECUADOR (SECRETARIAT HQ). COCHABAMBA, BOLIVIA (PARLIAMENT SEAT). ELECTS A PRESIDENT. 5. EUROPEAN FEDERATION. “EASTERN ALLIANCE.” BRUSSELS, BELGIUM. LUXEMBOURG. STRASBOURG, FRANCE. EURO. EUROPEAN SPACE AGENCY (ESA). ELECTS A PRESIDENT. 6. UNITED KINGDOM OF GREAT BRITAIN & IRELAND. ELECTS A PRIME MINISTER. 7. RUSSO-SIBERIAN ALLIANCE. ELECTS A PRESIDENT. 8. CENTRAL ASIAN UNION. 9. PERSIA. 10. SAUDI CONSORTIUM. 11. CHINA 12. INDIA 13. TIBET 14. MONGOLIA 15. KOREA 16. SOUTH-EAST ASIAN ALLIANCE 17. JAPAN 18. AFRICAN UNION 19. MADASCAGAR 20. OCEANIC ALLIANCE. New flag of Australia, using aboriginal flag. 21. WESTERN ANTARCTICA Governments • United North America (President) Supranational government encompassing the former nations of Canada, the United States and Mexico. Maybe all of them still exist. • Global Oversight Committee - Solar System/Earth (Commissioner): Earth’s representative government for off-world colonies, it is mostly a parliamentary legislative government, with minimal executive authority and checks and balances via a judicial branch. Its primary function is to keep the colonies in good shape. • World/Planet/Moon (Governor): GOC places governors on worlds with substantial human populations, Earth does not have a Governor but neither does it have a President. Mercury barely qualified. Venus, Mars, Ceres (HQ of the Belt) have official Governors in charge of the governments. Jupiter & Saturn have territorial governors in charge of the planet and their ring systems. • Dome city/Moonbase (Superintendent/Administrator/Commander/Commandant): Superintendent is for sections of a dome city, similar to a small city mayor within a metropolitan zone. Administrator is used for aerostat colonies, corporate cities. A commanders are in charge of scientific organizations, such as the Lunar Space Research Organization on Moonbase Alpha near Plato crater. A commandant is in charge of GOC, EDS facilities. Category:ARC Category:Crose